This invention relates to pulling pull-start ropes down vertically instead of horizontally or obliquely for starting small engines having rewind or pull-line starters.
Pulling a rewind-starter pull rope horizontally, obliquely or laterally for starting a small engine is problematic, difficult and undesirable for various reasons that relate specifically to different vehicles and machines that use small engines with pull-rope starters in order to avoid weight and cost of electrical starters and electrical systems.
For recreational go-carts, pull-starting is particularly troublesome and quite dangerous. One person must be in the driver's seat at the controls while another pull-starts the engine from behind the go-cart to prevent it from running away on its own if a malfunction occurs, such as the failure of a clutch, throttle control or torque converters. The problem is compounded when a single individual in a go-cart has to restart it when no one else is around and there is no huge object against which to buttress the front of it.
Pull-starting engines on small equipment has a set of problems related to basing one's self for horizontal or oblique pulling while also avoiding pulling or tipping the small equipment.